Cowboy Lust
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Fed up with their sons' constant fighting, the Fullbuster's send Gray and Lyon to Fairy Tail Stables where a four week program ensues so they can 'bond'. The boys aren't happy but that will soon change when they get to know the Fairy Tail riders and maybe even fall for a couple of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, I know I have stories I need to tend to but this was really speaking to me and well, it was Gratsu so I couldn't ignore it. I'm surrounded by horses, it's an every day thing really but it's never occurred to me to write a cowboy story with anything. So here's my best shot and I've already failed with the shitty title lol. This gone be a vurry short story, like 3-4 chapters long because I am committed to my other stories. With that all said, please enjoy *slides to the floor groaning, turning into a pile of failure* the first chapter to cowboy lust... oh god. THIS TITLE MIGHT CHANGE. kk, carry on.

* * *

**Cowboy Lust**

A blue-silver haired teen begrudgingly stepped out of his parents' flashy vehicle wearing a permanent frown on his handsome face. He stared at the looming building in front of him with distaste while another young man exit the sleek vehicle with stubborn hesitancy. He owned a head full of dark, luscious locks that covered a pair of dark eyes. He stood next to the other male wearing a scowl. Both wore expensive, clean looking attire. Hands shoved deep in their trench coat pockets, they were quite the grumpy pair.

A door closed and another man, much older, appeared. The boys ignored him as he came around to the passenger side and opened it for a beautiful woman. Once she was out and daintily holding on to the man's hand, she turned to the sulking pair.

"Boys." her voice was firm like, giving off the message that she would not be swayed. "This is our final decision and that's final. Come along." and just like that, the woman had all three men trailing after her as she confidently made her way to the beautiful entrance of Fairy Tail Stables.

"I don't see why you're pouting," the woman continued, heels clicking on the clean side walk. "The air out here is fresh! And the grass couldn't be even greener! Oh, how I long to have that picket fence... honey, don't you think that would go well around the garden? Look boys, I see some horses back there. Pumpkin, how come we haven't any horses? We have a beautiful area they could rest in.

This building is absolutely gorgeous. They really did it for themselves. As expected from the number one horse stables in Magnolia. Oh boys, look at what that lovely young lady over there is doing with I believe is a Paint. Do you see? She's cantering. I hope you boys learn at least that while you're here and not going at each other's necks like you do at home with no sense. Don't you agree honey? Honey, the door."

Inside was not what one would be expecting for a horse stables. It was more like a bar to be truthful, and it was _loud_. The four people who'd entered the building witnessed a two second brawl with a big white haired bear and a drunk black haired guy, the first guy losing having sent flying in the air and slamming against the wall behind the bar counter. Along the wall were shelves of every liquor that the bear knocked over. A couple bartenders bustled by as if it was all the norm. A long silver haired beauty knelt down beside the barely conscious bear wearing a smile.

"Bacchus, that's going on your tab!" a cute bartender called to the drunk.

"Suck this dick, Kinana!" he shot back before falling over due to a deck of cards thrown at him.

"Thanks, Cana." Kinana said. A young brunette waved her hand lazily while chugging down an overflowing beer cup.

"Oh...my." the woman said. "Perhaps I made a mistake-"

"Lyon and Gray Fullbuster?" a deep voice came from behind them. All jumping, they turned around to face...nothing. That is until a clearing of the throat sounded and they all looked down.

"TINY!" both boys shouted, earning a whack on the head from the man.

The tiny old man chuckled. "No, it's alright. I presume you are the parents of these here Lyon and Gray Fullbuster, yes?"

The mother nodded hesitantly. "We are... are you the one I talked with on the phone yesterday? Mr. Macarov Dreyar?" their was slight uncertainty in her voice and the old man peered up at her.

"It has seemed you've entered the wrong building. Do not let my children and bar scare you away now. Only those over 21 are allowed here. Come, let's get to our right location."

The old man led the baffled family through a thick set of doors and down a series of halls and twisty turns.

"Wow mom, you really got us to a backwards start." the silver-blue haired commented. His mother's 'look' shut him up.

"Do not fret, that happens with all of our newcomers. Fairy Tail Stables is not just a stable." Macarov said while stopping at a closed door. He unlocked it and ushered the family inside which was a large office. He went behind a desk and sat down, the family following suit.

"We need to update our fliers because no correct information is given on them. Fairy Tail is quite large, as it has to be with us being Magnolia's number one horse stable. We've brought it to ourselves to not only be a place where people can ride and have a place for their horses. We want to create memories with every person that comes along and make sure that they are surrounded with friends that deeply care for them just like a family. As a family. It's just how we Fairy Tail people are.

Now that that has all been said, let's get down to business, shall we? Fairy Tail is broken down by sections. All together we own two restaurants with a bar in each one. Three barns that hold 28 stalls each and a tack room. There's a mini barn that we hold all the horse feed and goody whatnot. Of course with the amount of land we own, the pastures never end which please our horses as they can goof off to their hearts content.

When my children wish to goof off to _their _hearts content, we own a hefty chunk of the woods where a lake is to go swimming. My grandson built a couple of tire swings out there along with a dock. We have about a million trail rides that everyone is more than welcome to go on. Each path leads you to a valley, all different but very beautiful. I've been to all.

And of course, after a lesson, ride or whatever it is you do with your horse, there's a specific place where you clean up. We have a small building next to the feeding barn where there are hoses, towels and scrubs you use to wipe down your horse. But somehow my children end up only cleaning themselves off with a water fight and the horses go off to eat grass.

More importantly... this is horse back riding, quite a dangerous sport that will always have accidents. That is why I have a special medical team stationed at every barn if something happens. And it always does. I'm sad to inform you all that I'm not one of those people who tell you 'everything will be fine' when it's not in my power to stick with that statement. Many of my children have had spills but they don't let it stop them and always come back.

But in all honesty, and don't tell my children I've told you this but..." Macarov leaned forward in his chair wearing a serious expression. "The horses are the more sane ones here-"

"Master." the door was knocked on before opened and a young woman looking to be 18 or 19 stood there. The only riding gear she wore was a pair of heavy black boots. Her long legs looked so ever good inside tight blue jeans with a belt circled in the loops and a white tank top. She showed some cleavage but it wasn't overly the top. And then her hair. Could it get any more scarlet? She had it in a single side braid that fell over her left shoulder and caressed the curve of her breasts.

"Speaking of my children!" Macarov tried to play off as if he hadn't just insulted them and hopped off the chair to her, hugging her leg. "Erza m'dear, what are you doing here?"

Erza flickered her eyes over to the family who gasped at the color of her purple-crimson pupils. "I've finished mucking the two stalls for Alzack and Bisca Connell so they may deliver their horses here whenever they wish to."

"Ah yes, I will call them here momentarily. I'm finishing up with a new family who have two sons wanting to ride for our special program." Macarov informed the woman who nodded.

"I see."

"Actually, I would like to request that you show the gentlemen around so I can finish up with their parents."

Erza nodded once and Macarov turned to the sitting young men. "Go on, Erza will show you around."

Lyon and Gray looked like they wanted to protest but the look from Erza had them swallowing it down and obeyed. "You boys behave yourselves, we'll be out soon." their mother called after them as Erza held the door open. She closed it after they were out and turned to them.

"Erza Scarlet." she said. They blinked.

"Uh, Lyon Fullbuster."

"Gray Fullbuster."

Erza raised a perfect brow and began walking away. "Brothers to Ultear Fullbuster?"

They stared at her. "You know our sister?" they asked in unison. Erza nodded.

"She takes a college class with me."

"Oh my god... you're _that _Erza Scarlet?"

"And that means?" Erza asked making both guys gulp.

"N-Nothing!" they squeaked.

The woman led them outside. "So you all want to ride?" The sun shone its rays down on her hair making it look even more fiery than it already was.

"Eh, not really." Gray mumbled and looked over to where a couple horses were grazing.

"This is kind of like... punishment for us," Lyon stepped in and followed Erza through a gate. Gray was behind him taking in his surroundings.

"That so." Erza commented as she trudged through the grass, swatting at flies that came too close.

"I know that sounded wrong and understand that I'm not making out horses to being horrible because I do like them... just not as much as others." Lyon continued.

Erza nodded smiling. "I understand. I actually like the fact, despite how bias it sounds, that Fairy Tail loves horses more than anyone in Magnolia, or so the Council says. It's like a pride we hold on to dearly. Any how, please continue."

"We're here because our parents want us to bond over something because we're always butting heads at home."

"So they chose horses to have you two bond over. Smart woman." Erza finally stopped them at a white fence. She jumped up on it with ease while Lyon and Gray just stood a little ways from it. They had nothing to say after that but Erza wasn't done. After a moment of silence, she tilted her head back when a gentle gust of wind breezed by, making loose strands from her braid dance.

"Fairy Tail is the right place to bond over and not because of the horses. Although that is a big bond we Fairy Tail riders share. Our love for horses is immense but our love for one another is a whole different story. Just like you two real blood related brothers, we have our fair share of spats here and there."

The brothers thought back to the restaurant where the bear man got thrown into the wall.

'Spats?' they both thought.

"Sometimes they escalate to extreme measures but in the end, we are still family. We still love and cherish one another. I'm not saying we're perfect but..." Erza smiled softly. "Just enjoy yourselves here. Our special program is only four weeks. I'm sure you'll survive."

After Erza said those words a loud whoop rang through the ranch followed by crazed laughter. Erza chuckled herself and sat up straighter, staring off to the side a bit. Gray and Lyon followed her amused gaze towards the edge of part of the forest where a figure emerged.

"Or maybe you won't with my crazy Nuts around."

"Your 'nuts'?" Gray asked, staring at the figure (really, it was a moving dot) speeding their way.

"Natsu. He's one of the riders here. Most of all of us here are above the age of sixteen by the way, so you'll fit right in. Natsu went out a couple hours ago on a trail ride. I forgot the others who went along but I brought you here because I knew he'd be back soon and that he's the right person to show you the ropes here." Erza explained with her arms crossed over her busty chest.

Gray watched and blinked as the single figure fanned out to be three figures as they got closer. As they got closer and being no longer 'dots', Gray saw that there were two boys and a girl all on top of beautiful mares. The horses skin shone with blankets of sweat and as the riders came into clear view, Gray saw that theirs were too, as they all wore no top.

His eyes though, they were glued to the middle rider whose hair stuck out like a sore thumb, especially without a helmet on. "His hair is pink." Lyon voiced his thought and Erza chuckled. "Is that his natural-?"

"Why wouldn't it be." the scary woman replied.

Gray suddenly found breathing a lil tricky as his roaming eyes locked on the pinkette's bare chest that glistened under the blazing sun. Taut stomach muscles clenched and unclenched from the bouncing of the horse. His hair looked fiery red from the rays and spiked crazily like sharp dragon scales. 'He must be Natsu, there's no way the other two can be'

"Close your mouth Gray or do you want to catch flies?" Lyon's annoying voice broke Gray out of it. The older brother earned a hard elbow nudge.

The whoop sounded again, much louder this time followed by some more laughter. It seemed that the riders had been in the middle of a debate for the middle one grinned crazily and cantered his horse toward the white fence Erza and the brothers were at. Gray and Lyon took frantic steps backwards when they realized the loony wasn't planning on stopping his horse.

Movement from Erza made them look at her as she stood, balancing on top of the fence and seeming to fucking _brace _herself. Their mouths dropped open when the boy jumped over the fence and somehow Erza, just in time, flipped herself on the back of the horse while both laughing.

"She's crazy." Lyon said, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah?" they turned to the girl wearing no shirt, just her sports bra covering her bustiness. She smirked before having her horse jump the fence too. Her large chest bounced as she landed and turned her horse around. The pink haired boy stuck his tongue out at her and Gray's thoughts thought up many ways in a split second on what that tongue could do.

"You children still have lots to learn." A husky voice growled and the other male rider gracefully leaped over the fence, his long raven black hair flowed down his back. "That's how you do it, punks."

Erza slipped off the pinkette's horse and just in time for the pinkette and the other girl, a blonde, trapped the bragger and his horse between theirs before knocking him over.

"Oops." they said in unison.

"Why you little-"

Before a three way brawl could ensue, Erza stepped in, literally. "Go wash your horses my Nut heads. You have newcomers to greet." Three heads followed Erza's nod of the head in the direction where the two brothers stood.

"Hurry, that wasn't a suggestion!" the flaming haired woman slapped the pinkette's horse's rear that sent him galloping away. The other two followed and Erza beckoned for Gray and Lyon to too. "Come, you'll see how washing really gets done."

And suddenly the brothers found themselves eager to obey, wondering what more these crazy people could offer them.

**With Macarov and parents...**

"Wait, you have apartments in this area strictly for the riders of Fairy Tail?" the mother asked, eyes wide.

"A gift from the Council. It's split so the boys' dorm is the first floor, the girls' is the second floor and the third floor is a hangout area. Some live there permanently and others just rent it if there's a camp going on. I'm offering you to have your boys stay there for the full four weeks when the program starts if it is alright with you. Most of my children are their age so they'd get along just fine."

"What about supervision while in the dorms?" the father asked. It's not his time to step down from the Fullbuster name yet, he needn't grandchildren yet.

"All the floors have a Hall Monitor. I am not forcing this on you, you may decline if you wish-" Macarov started but the mother shook her hand and took the papers she needed to sign.

"Oh please, my babies need to learn to get along better. If this is the way, so be it. Can they share a room?"

"I'll see to it that they do." Macarov replied, already sorting out some papers on his desk. The woman gave the papers signed with her name to her husband to sign as well. "We have a room they'll share, let me just get my assistant to get some keys made. Excuse me for one moment." Macarov picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number. As he did so, the parents conversed.

"Honey, do you think them sharing a room will help? I think having them here is enough.."

"Nonsense! This will be four weeks long, if they don't like it the first night or second, even third, they still have weeks left of it and by then, they'd be used to each other! Besides dear, our mansion will finally get the peace and quiet it deserves. And our poor maids won't have to clean after our reckless boy's messes."

"Hm, I guess you are right." her husband agreed just as Macarov got off the phone.

"Mirajane has gone to make some keys. If I could just have those papers back."

"Here and thank you very much!" the woman chirped. Macarov stared at the check clipped to them with the glorious big numbers.

"Oh no, thank YOU very much." the tiny old man deposited in his drawers, locked it and stood up. "Shall we go find the boys and tell them that their new home will be here for awhile?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Blegh, sorry for the long wait.

* * *

"I can't believe we're living here for four weeks." Gray grumbled, mostly to himself but Lyon heard and answered while unpacking his suitcase from across the room.

"Don't start whining princess. This won't be such a bad place."

Gray glared at his brother. "Call me a princess again and you'll wake up to pink hair instead of silver." Lyon just smirked, not disturbed by the younger's threat.

"Speaking of 'pink hair', what do you think about-"

The raven hair male turned his back to his brother and resumed his packing, but less angry now. "There's nothing to think about." He interrupted, cutting Lyon off curtly. But inside, his thoughts filled up with Natsu, the pinkette rider. A couple days ago when Erza introduced them all, he found himself entranced with Natsu. All he did was stare at the sweaty male during the introductions, gobbling down every micro tiny detail he could.

"Are you sure because that's not what _I _take in. Just the way you looked at him was like you wanted to eat him or something." Lyon snickered and ducked a pillow thrown his way. "Don't throw the nice furniture. And don't be embarrassed; from the way _he _looked at _you _it seemed like the two of you wanting to eat each other might be mutual."

After sputtering and choking on his own spit after hearing his brother's words, Gray opted to ignore Lyon and his delusional thinking and finished his packing quietly. After he was done he picked his large suitcase and tucked it under the bed. He stood up and stretched before glancing around the room. It was almost as nice as his actual one back home. Movement made him look to the side to see Lyon taking his shirt off and climbing on his bed.

"You're going to sleep already?" Gray asked, dark brows raised. He knew the actual program started tomorrow and would be filled with non stop activities and sleep would be good to get but it was only a little past nine. Curfew (yes, they had to abide by a curfew) wasn't till ten thirty.

"Nah, I'm just resting my eyes." was the lazy answer. Gray rolled his eyes.

"You might as well go to sleep."

Lyon stretched lazily and rolled to his side with his back facing Gray. "Turn off the lights if you're going out."

Gray just sighed with annoyance and headed towards the door, turning the light switch off as he passed through the doorway. The door slammed shut but Lyon was already past out to hear the loud sound.

...

The place was so big, it was hard to believe that it was an actual horse stable. Gray has heard of Fairy Tail Stables, reading articles and columns about them. From what he's gathered they're all crazy to keep it simple. Something that he remembers reading about them is how last year a majority of the Fairy Tail horses got loose and stampede all through town, wrecking havoc and causing damage to a good section of Magnolia. Some how Macarov persuaded the Council into not punishing him or his 'children' and then in the end, they found out that the whole thing wasn't an accident.

"Sabertooth.." Gray muttered to himself and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He doesn't know much about them but he is very aware that there is a intense rivalry between the two stables. The teen scratched his head. _'And now we are thrown into the mix here. Tch.. I'm just glad it's just four weeks-'_

"Oi, watch out!"

_WHAM!_

Gray got knocked backwards with the wind sucked out of him. He hit the concrete hard as something soft toppled over on him. "Oof!"

Now he was pissed. "Who the fuck says 'oof'?!" He wheezed out and lifted his head slightly to see pink hair. His mouth dried instantly and his heart raced.

"Ow damn it you jack ass." A moment of silence. Then the head full of pink hair tipped up and a careless grin was spread over Natsu's face. "Is that better than 'oof'?" He chuckled before letting out a soft groan. "Damn, you are not a soft person to land on." The pinkette slowly maneuvered himself so he was off Gray and resting on his knees beside Gray instead.

The raven haired male slowly sat up on his elbows and stared at the other with slight incredulity. Natsu was leaned forward with his arms draped over his knees and was still grinning at Gray with closed eyes.

It seemed like they sat there in ages. Gray was utterly confused and getting agitated. Natsu was still grinning at him stupidly. Until it dropped suddenly and he stood up quickly. Gray looked up at the pinkette who was now looking embarrassed beyond time. A small blush dusted his cheek bones and he was looking away.

"I'm sorry, I saw you and just- I had to come talk to you- just acted, my feet flew me over here- I swear I didn't mean to knock you down, I was going too fast and couldn't stop-" Natsu's gushing ceased to a stop and he looked back at Gray while biting his lip. "Sorry." He mumbled before turning on his heel and walked quickly away.

Gray blinked. He was more than confused now, but there was also some kind of feeling building up in his gut, something warm and fuzzy. Somehow he translated Natsu's almost incoherent talk and concluded that perhaps Lyon was maybe possibly just in the slightest bit might be right. So he called out to Natsu's retreating figure and stood to his feet.

Natsu stopped and looked back back halfway, eyes swarming with emotions. Gray was taken aback. After a minute he slowly walked forward until he stood directly in front of the young rider. "You 'had' to come talk to me?" Gray couldn't help but hold a slight teasing tone.

"I m-mean, I saw you!" Natsu protested though he didn't know what for. Gray felt the warm feeling inside him spread some more. "I just, I feel bad for when we first met because I didn't say anything..."

Gray blinked. "Neither did I."

_"Natsu meet Gray, Gray meet Natsu." Erza introduced the two males. They both stared at one another not seeming to have heard the scarlet haired woman since they were too busy seizing the other up._

_Slim body, taut muscles, sweaty golden skin. Soft face, chapped lips, button nose and big eyes. _

_Hard body, built with muscles, snow white skin. Gorgeous face, pale lips, cute nose and dark eyes. _

_W...what's this warm feeling?_

_Gajeel snorted. "Looks like they'll be getting along just fine." _

"You distracted me." He added with a wink, but it was so quick that Natsu almost missed it. The pinkette blushed again wearing a smile.

"I could say the same for you."

Once again the dark haired teen was taken aback. He was going on a teasing approach to show Natsu that he was into him but Natsu was being forward and serious yet sweet about it. A whisper of a smile spread over Gray's mouth he casted his eyes to the ground. He wouldn't fool around with Natsu or his emotions. With that being stuck firmly in his brain, Gray looked up and stepped closer to the pink haired teen.

"Let's start over then. Gray Fullbuster." He extended his hand for Natsu who took it.

"Natsu Dragneel." They shook hands before letting go.

The two smiled like idiots at each other before Gray cleared his throat. "It's not ten yet, would you like to show me around or something?" He offered and Natsu nodded excitedly.

"Yes! I want you to meet my horse!" Before Gray could blink, Natsu grabbed his hand and took off like the speed of light.

"Whoa ho!" Gray exclaimed as Natsu flew them down the pavement and led them through twists and weaves before tumbling down a grassy slope. The hyper pinkette skidded to a stop at a huge barn, Gray stumbling behind him.

"Here we are." Natsu laughed and turned to face Gray. "Ready?" He asked.

_'Now he asks me...' _"Show me the way." Gray couldn't help but smile. Something about Natsu really attracted him. He followed the shorter boy inside and instantly the smell of everything 'horses' invaded his nostrils.

He must have been making a face because Natsu stuck his tongue out at him. "The smell gets better, promise. Now this way!" Once again before he could reply he was being dragged. Natsu led them deeper inside the huge barn before coming to a stop at a stall.

"We're really not supposed to be here but Gramps doesn't really do anything to stop us rebels." Natsu teased as he unlatched the stall and stepped inside. "Wait just a second, I'll bring him out." Natsu's voice carried on. "He's a bit big and likes to move at his own pace when I'm not riding him."

Gray couldn't help but laugh a little. A few seconds later Natsu was stepping out with a huge deep auburn colored horse right behind him. Gray stopped and stared. Not only was the horse a giant, it was a mouth dropping gorgeous giant. Natsu took in his companion's expression and laughed.

"He's quite the looker, yeah? Igneel is the stud around here if I do say so myself." Natsu gave his horse a pat. "Igneel, this is Gray. You're going to be nice to him, okay?" Natsu wrapped his arms around Igneel's thick strong neck and combed his fingers through the long slick mane.

"He's gorgeous." Gray murmured, soft smile on his face as he came around to stand next to Natsu. "May I?" He asked, hand extended towards the horse. Natsu nodded. Gray gave Igneel a pat in which the horse happily enjoyed, letting out a soft nicker.

"This might be really weird to you but my foster father is named Igneel." Natsu broke the comfortable silence. He could feel the other's eyes on him and continued. "Igneel said he found me wandering around alone and took me in. For my seventh birthday, I received my horse and a new home." Natsu's voice grew soft and he wrapped his arms tighter around Igneel the horse, hiding his face. "Igneel brought me here without telling me why and left saying that he'd see me again soon and that I was to stay here. It's been nine years." Natsu's voice sounded heavy and Gray wanted to comfort him but he didn't know if that would be okay.

Instead he stayed silent and mulled over what Natsu told him. He was surprised really, they hardly knew each other and Natsu has revealed something rather deep about himself. If he felt that comfortable enough with Gray then the least Gray can do is pat his back or something.

Just as Gray was about to 'pat his back or something', Natsu whipped his head up from his horse's neck and smiled brightly. "No matter how long I have to wait, I know that Igneel will keep his word and come back for me. Besides, living here has gave me the opportunity to make amazing friends and learn about horses. There's so much I've done and too many people I love. I think that when the day Igneel comes back, I won't be able to leave." Natsu's smile brightened if possible. He stepped close to Gray and poked him. "Especially now since you're here."

Gray blinked several times and felt his face warm up. "Wh-what?" He stammered out, flustered. Natsu laughed and turned around.

"Nothing! Stay here, I'm gonna do something real quick!" Before Gray could say another word, Natsu and Igneel were gone in a flash.

"What an idiot." Gray said to himself as he shook his head fondly. But that damn warm feeling was rising inside him again, heating up even more intensely.

"Graaaay!"

Gray started and followed the direction Natsu's voice came from. He stared with an open mouth. The rider was mounted on Igneel bareback and looked sexy as hell up there. But that wasn't important. What w_as _important that Natsu walked Igneel over to Gray and extended a hand for him.

"I know you are not trying to get me on this big ass horse." Gray's quick tongue dropped the words. "Shit, this was NOT the horse I first saw you on."

Natsu smiled. "I was on Lisanna's horse. Don't try to get out of this, come here." When Gray seemed to balk, Natsu's smile parted down into a half pout, half smile. "Don't you trust me?" The pinkette asked, staring down at Gray who stared at his offering hand. Dark eyes blinked up at him.

"What?"

"I said 'don't you trust me?' " Natsu repeated, his offered hand not wavering. Gray bit his lip (an action that Natsu found utterly adorable) and flickered his eyes away as they took in the not only _huge _horse but an _intimidating _one at that.

"It's not that I don't, I just... a horse, I've never rode on one before." Gray admitted bashfully.

"That's okay! Tomorrow when you start and Gramps ask if you've ever been on a horse, you can say yes!"

Gray couldn't help but crack a half smile at Natsu's innocent childness. _'Riding a horse for not even half a day doesn't really give count for me to say yes...' _

"Besides, it will give me great pleasure having taught Gray Fullbuster on how to ride a horse. Or at least get him on one." The pinkette winked.

"...okay." Gray said, giving Natsu a nervous smile before taking said boy's offering hand. Despite his slenderness, Natsu was very strong. He heaved the bigger male up on his horse easy peazy. It felt weird. There was no saddle so Gray could feel the hardness of the horse's back.

"How's it feel?" Natsu asked as he rubbed a spot behind Igneel's left ear.

"You don't ride with a saddle?" Gray replied with a question as he tried to get comfortable.

"Nope!" Came the chirp reply. "I don't even own one.

Gray stared at Natsu's back. "You don't own a saddle?" He asked in disbelief. "Wouldn't it be easier? And less painful for your ass?"

Laughter erupted from Natsu. "I rode western one time with Igneel and we both absolutely abhorred it. It was a first for me when he kept trying to buck me off. Actually, he was trying to get the saddle off but considering I was on it..."

"So... no saddles."

"Nope." Natsu popped the 'P'. "I like to be one with him and bareback is the only way. When I first got him, he'd just been born. A few weeks old at the latest. I remember him always near me or at my side. And when he was old enough for me to start riding, I just hopped on him and never came off." Gray could hear the fondness in the smaller male's voice. The compassion he had for his horse, it made Gray happy. "I don't use a bit either. It looks too uncomfortable and I don't care that horses are built for them, I will never stick one in this guy's mouth. Like I said, we've been together since forever. We've built a strong bond over the years. We know that as long as we listen and trust one another, everything is fine."

Gray felt his mind to be in a gentle mush. _'Wow... he really loves this horse. That's... amazing.' _

Natsu suddenly jerked around to give Gray an apologetic, slightly bashful smile. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I ramble a lot when it comes to certain things."

"No, it's fine. It makes me happy to know you're comfortable enough to spill all your juicy details of your life." Gray winked. Natsu nudged him playfully.

"Hold on tight to me, ne? I'm used to bumpy bareback but you my friend, are not."

A roll of the eyes ensued from Gray but he wrapped his arms around Natsu's middle. He blinked in surprise on how petite the rider was. Gray's arms swallowed him so he dropped one, startled when it still went around Natsu in one loop.

"Oi Pinky, do you eat at all?"

"Of course I eat. I eat more than ten of you combined." Natsu boasted proudly. Gray felt Natsu around. No bones poked out. He remembers back to the first day when he saw Natsu who'd been shirtless. So he did have some muscle but still...

"Your size is ridiculous, munchkin."

"Shuddup, I can still kick your ass." Came the huffy reply. "I'm serious, hold on tight. Despite my size, I ain't gonna break." Gray did, and just in time, for Natsu clicked his tongue and they were galloping off.

...

"Oh my FUCK!" Gray wheezed as Igneel slowed to a walk. After an hour of endless cantering, galloping and absolutely _no _walking, Natsu finally had Igneel head back to the barn. "My stomach- I hurt, the ass-" Gray slumped forward against Natsu's back who was cackling at him. "Shut up you lil shit. Jesus, doesn't your horse ever walk?"

"He is now."

"Don't be sassy with me, I mean when you're out with him!"

Natsu jumped off Igneel once they reached his stall and tied him outside. "Igneel and I like speed. We hardly ever walk." The pinkette informed Gray who was still on the horse.

"Well gee, you couldn't have told me that before I got on and saw my life flash before my eyes every two seconds?"

Natsu stared up at him with all seriousness. "You wouldn't have gone on then."

"EXACTLY. Now get me down." Gray grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come again?" Natsu asked, a slow smirk building over his features.

Gray growled. "You know what I said. When I get down there, I'm beating your ass. Now help me damn it."

Natsu laughed. "Yes princess. Shall you jump into my awaiting arms?"

"Shall you face slam into my awaiting foot?" Gray shot back. His pink haired companion giggled.

"Gray, you're kind of cute when you're frustrated." Natsu was in the midst of getting Gray off who was saying something along these lines: 'Yeah, well I'm about to get _real _fucking adorable' when Igneel, who decided he had waited long enough for the load to get off his back, gave a slight buck making Gray's turn to topple on Natsu who fell to the ground almost instantly.

"Ow ow ow." Natsu wheezed from Gray's weight. Gray on the other hand seemed perfectly fine and unharmed from the fall.

"Wow, you're like a soft cushion." The bigger male commented.

"Yeah, who's being flattened like a pancake." Natsu retorted making Gray laugh.

"Sorry." He helped Natsu stumble to his feet and dusted them both off. "Well, time is about up. Thank you for this, even though you almost killed me."

Natsu grinned. "But I didn't!"

Gray found himself grinning back. "Nah, I'm still here."

"You should probably head back though. I have to take clean this guy up so I'll be another while." Natsu said.

"Yeah.." But Gray didn't move. He still stood there staring at Natsu who was staring right back. After a minute, without thinking, Gray zipped forward and pressed his lips gently to Natsu's flushed cheek. "Thanks for tonight." He whispered before turning on his heel and walking away.

Natsu blinked several times before reaching up to feel where Gray's cool lips still touched his skin. He shivered as he stared at the retreating figure before sluggishly beginning to wash Igneel down.


End file.
